This invention relates to remote-control model airplanes. More particularly, it relates to model airplanes structured to resemble the fictitious television Starship Enterprise.RTM. but with airfoil-lift structure for flying as a toy with remote control and for use as a vehicle for various full-sized human-portable and human-useable applications of some of its features and embodiments with and without remote control.
Previous structures and graphic representations of the famed fictitious Starship Enterprise.RTM. have not been designed for airfoil lift but for a fictional concept of space flight. Consequently, there are no known full-sized or toy vehicles resembling the now legendary Starship Enterprise.RTM. which are structured for flying in atmospheric conditions. A major objective of the designers of the Enterprise.RTM. appears to have been emphasis of differences between space and atmospheric flight conditions. Consequently, all known structural and artistic renditions of any spaceship bearing any resemblance to the mythical Starship Enterprise.RTM. are non-utilitarian or non-functional for achieving atmospheric flight.
A wide variety of model airplanes have been designed and produced to fly with remote control. Construction of model airplanes is so wide-spread and popular that it appears to be an outlet for creative drive. Yet no flying models of spaceships, rather than aircraft, are believed to have been designed or constructed in a manner taught by this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,789 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,923, were both granted to A. G. Probert on Sep. 15, 1981 and on May 15, 1990 respectively for artistic design of the Starship Enterprise.RTM.. Both were titled TOY SPACESHIP. Both comprised generally a circular plate section, two side pods and one bottom pod. The latter design was more streamlined, making it more durably appealing or classic because of an impression it conveys of having a more functional shape. But neither had an airfoil-lifting form on any structural component. All forms that could have been altered into lifting surfaces were counterbalanced with negative lift forms. As a result neither of the two Probert designs would provide lift from forward propulsion in an atmosphere.
Popularization of both Probert designs for advertising returns, however, have created a demand potential for a model spacecraft or toy spaceship that fills a seemingly subconscious human compulsion for something that is so realistically different from the fictitious Starship Enterprise.RTM. that it can actually fly. It must fill a gap of public need for functional design created by its fictitious predecessor. It must be suggestive of the mythical model and yet so obviously different that its functional utility is readily apparent in order to merit wide public appeal.
Historically, in a similar manner to ways in which models have become realities of full-sized human-useable and human-portable machines and vehicles it is conceivable, foreseeable, anticipated and intended that features and embodiments of this invention are suitable for human transportation and use. It is not intended that this invention be limited to toys and models only.